Unforgivable to be be Forgiven
by Neko.Otaku 15
Summary: Danae: the daughter of two divorced business representatives that were once in Japan. Best friend to the Tsukiyomi children, the eldest of whom has forgotten his Nee-chan! Unforgivable! Amuto, OC major, etc.


I do not own Shugo Chara. I do own my OC.

~ POV~

The students paused and their eyes widened as they saw a girl- a beautiful girl, with red and brunette hair, a curvy, slim silhouette, and big bright cinnamon eyes that gleamed in the weak winter light. Snowflakes drifted and lazed in her hair, and a strand of strawberry fell loose from her high left ponytail drifted into the line of those soul-searching orbs. Her small, delicate hand brushed it behind her ear, the tips of both pierced with a silver stud. Long eyelashes flashed as they framed large eyes, cheeks a light dusty rose as the girl confidently danced into the school's office. The plaid red skirt showed tanned legs that went on for miles, though covered by white thigh socks; the shirt was tight over full breasts, and flowed over a flat stomach. The blazer was left unbuttoned, a black, skinny tie adorning her collar.

A black leather bag was slung over her shoulder, and one hand rested on it in an almost comforting manner as the door closed behind her. Conversations started, many about the girl, and a limo pulled into the parking lot unnoticed, a girl wearing an identical uniform stepping out, amethyst eyes glowing and platinum pigtails flowing, not noticing the girl standing in the office, before heading to her first period- Choir.

~POV (Previous Night)~

It was around nine, and I knew my parents would soon be going to bed. I was nestled deep into my embroidered brown comforter, staring at my blue walls and then a picture framed in silver. A dark brunette, tall, stood confidently beside a tiny blonde, arms wrapped around a strawberry brunette, who held a red head, who was holding hands with a taller blonde, all having puffy eyes and tearstained cheeks, all holding the strawberry.

It was an image of me, surrounded by my cousins- Liza, Katelyn, Bella, and her girlfriend and fiancée, Paulina. Taken hours before the plane took off, their accompanying tears burned into my memory.

I was back… back to where I was born. My parents were both business representatives that had met at a company meeting and gotten married soon after. I was the product of their unsuccessful marriage. My mom and I had moved back, back to Japan. My mom was originally from America, but had moved for business purposes. Then our family moved back, and here we were again; I was alone. I had been out of contact with my childhood friends for years- the Tsukiyomi family had broken apart.

Nevertheless, hopefully it would be a good day tomorrow. Oh, who was I kidding? It sucked. Being bilingual, I had no problem with the language, but I was in high school, and I knew no one here. I was going to be a social outcast! At this point, I was crying. I had passed my breaking point long ago, but couldn't pause my changing life long enough to cry.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes after a few minutes, my head throbbing. Holding my hands to my heart, I prayed to myself, _I wish I could become someone who could handle all these changes, adapt to what's happening… Be brave… Be myself…_

~In the Morning~

"HOLY!" was the first thing out of my mouth the next morning. I had been perfectly fine until I had swept the covers off and looked down- only to find four eggs nesting between my legs.

_I know we have eggs, but they're microscopic, and they are most certainly not teal eggs with waves, or eggs that are purple, blue, and silver argyle with green trim, or black eggs or silver eggs with black wings! _ _Remain calm, remain calm… How am I supposed to do __**that**__? I laid __**eggs**__! How is that even possible?!_

Regaining my sense of self, I stopped panicking, and noticed that the little things wiggled. Being a practical person, I took a scarf made of dark green velvet and wrapped them up tightly, placing them in the leather shoulder bag that had my books in it.

It was time to get ready. I walked steadily to my bathroom, brushed out my below-butt length hair until it was shining silkily, and pulled it up with a black velvet ribbon. I pulled the shirt on after applying deodorant, and closed each eye to stroke on a little copper eyeliner.

The skirt was pulled on next, followed by thigh socks and the black blazer, which I accented with a thin silk tie in black. I was ready. I slipped on leather loafers and ran downstairs after hoisting the bag onto my shoulder. I was blessed by my mom before leaving, which I did.

I walked to school, as we were only a few blocks away, and arrived a bit early, though most of the students seemed to be there. I bypassed them, entering the office with a second's hesitation. The pretty secretary was kind, handing me my schedule and wishing me a good day, and giving me directions to all of my classes.

First was choir… I mused, trying my best to follow the secretary's directions. I was lost…

Turning around, I saw a guy talking with his friends and went to ask for help.

"Hi, I'm new here. Could one of you give me directions to Choir. It's Mister… Amakawa's class, I think?" I mumbled under their disbelieving stares. I looked at them with wide eyes. Why were they staring at me? One of them dumbly nodded, and told me left, right, left. I rolled my eyes secretively, and began in the direction he pointed.

I made it to the classroom, and talked to Mr. Amakawa. He gave me lyrics and the schedule, giving me a friendly smile before I sat down just as the bell rang.

A crowd of students in identical uniforms filed in, and a familiar sight greeted me- platinum blonde hair put up into ridiculously long pigtails, and amethyst orbs glowing against pale skin. What I didn't expect was the cold glare that was issued, though it disappeared as the violet met my brown, eyes widening almost comically. She was pushed forward though, and my childhood friend was gone in a sea of hormonal teenagers.

I observed for a moment as they began singing scales, and then I joined in, my voice easily distinguishable from the gaggle of singers. I knew my voice was different; unique in a way, the sound mellow but strong, emotions making up every note as my voice flowed: a spring over time-worn stone.

Class had been dismissed after an offhand comment about a new soloist… which would be me…

Biology was easy to find and even easier to get through. French II was next, but the teacher was a joke and couldn't teach. I knew more than the entire class combined. I supposed it could be my new study period.

Japanese one was fairly easy, though the teacher could be a critic with how harshly she graded. Lunch went well; I had a few slices of pizza from home and Sprite. It passed without incident.

A freshman with pink hair and honeyed eyes caught my interest. She had four little people flying around her.

"Hello, I'm Danae. It's nice to meet you. I noticed you had little people with you, and I was wondering if you knew anything about strange eggs?" I asked politely.

She gaped for a moment before recovering and nodding.

"Amu Hinamori, nice ta meet'ya." She slang, "You have Guardian eggs, huh?"

I nodded speculatively, before opening my bag and showing her the four nesting eggs.

"Geez! I only had three at first. Looks like the black one is gonna hatch soon." She observed clinically, turning her eyes on me. I gasped.

"What do they do?"

"The Eggs come from your heart. If you have a dream, or multiples sometimes, like you and I, and you pray enough, then these eggs will emerge. They are the potential to become your inner self, so don't even think of destroying them. They eventually become Guardian Characters like mine. Danae, this is Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia. They're my Guardian Charas." She introduced.

"Oh, I get it!" I exclaimed.

After talking to Amu, the day went quickly, and soon I was walking home. A construction site was in the way, so I decided to go through it.

A handsome boy, around sixteen maybe, licked his lips. He had midnight hair and eyes, with a lean figure and tanned skin. A silver cross hung around his neck. He looked familiar.

"Ikuto…" I murmured gently. He didn't recognize me. A tear slipped down my cheek.

"You smell like eggs. You have them, don't you?" he asked.

Frightened, I backed away, but then there was a flash of light. A little person was next to me. It was a girl, with black hair and bright blue eyes, with round cat ears poking out of her hair. Her hands had claws, and she wore a cloak, black with traces of blue, and said, "Chara Transformation!"

"AH!" I yelled as a sparkly light filled my vision, primarily black with blue sparkles.

"Well, welcome me into your heart!" the little woman commanded, and I let my arms out in an air-hug gesture. She flew inside me, and I changed, falling and landing with a predatory grace.

I had short, black gloves of silk, with a shirt that had long, trailing lace sleeves. It had a corset on the front, and my hair was pinned back with a clip that seemed to be a paw. I had long pants on, the sides held together with ties, and I had sharp fangs. Boots covered my feet.

"Character transformation: Ebony Panther!" I yelled.

_Cool…_ I thought. The boy appeared to be astounded, while I was doing a series of backwards aerial flips. I swiped my hand, and a shot of black energy was thrown. I cringed as it hit the ground, but it simply dissolved. I had a theory. I ran full tilt at a beam, the guy yelling at me, but I passed through. On the other side, I touched it with my hand, and they touched solid metal.

_This is awesome!_ I happy danced in my brain.

But as I heard a more feminine yell, I stopped, turned, looked, and lost my confidence. Uh-oh… I thought.

I fell to the ground in a heap, ungracefully pulling myself up to look at the guy holding my eggs.

Hell to the no. My eyes narrowed, and I felt it coming on. Focusing myself, I let her in, and jumped, arcing into the air like a roman candle, before doing a flip and landing on the beam he stood on.

"You took my eggs. Now you die." I stated, running towards him. Before he had a chance, I grabbed the eggs, punched him hard enough in the jaw I heard a crunch, and slashed my hand, letting the shadows pierce his arm.

"You ass! How dare you try to take parts of my heart! You're lucky I don't wanna go to jail!" I yelled as I sprinted home.

~POV~

Yoru bugged me about smelling eggs, so I had to go check it out. I saw a girl, maybe a second year, and saw the aura around her; strong and steady with new life. She had eggs.

The odd thing was, this strange girl said something that sounded close to my name. There was something about her that was familiar… those big cinnamon eyes and strawberry blonde hair, maybe.

"You smell like eggs. You have them, don't you?" I asked lazily.

She started backing away, and then one of her eggs hatched. It was little chara with black ears, rounded and definitively cat-like, with a black cloak on. There was a bright light, and she Chara Transformed. What the hell?

She was wearing tight pants that were held together with black leather laces on the sides, and a shirt with long sleeves. It was kinda hot, though my little Amu-chan was much cuter.

"Chara Transformation: Ebony Panther!" she stated, and began experimenting while I watched on in astounded silence. This was déjà vu. It reminded me of my little strawberry.

She swiped her hand, a long beam of claw-like black energy shot out, heading towards the ground. It dissolved when it hit. That's new.

She began running toward a beam, and I yelled for her to stop. She'll die like that… Well, she passed through like a phantom. Well damn.

Amu appeared, shouting in surprise and the girl fell to the ground in a heap. I went and grabbed an egg from her bag, and she started yelling.

She transformed again, and came after me with rage in her sparkling eyes. I saw eyes, layered over her own, more rounded and in a more childlike face. I couldn't remember who it belonged to.

While I was distracted, she flew at me, slugging me in the jaw. DAMN! That hurt! She broke my jaw! Then she swiped me across the arm with those claws, took the egg, and jetted. To the hospital… great.

~POV~

When I got home, I opened the doors and ran to my bedroom, slamming the door before falling onto the plush mattress of my bed and sank into the duvet. Pillows littered the big bed, and I rolled over, clutching the eggs to my heart.

"Hatch soon…" I murmured, and I felt them shake, before cracking open.

"No time like the present!" the little female declared. She had pretty features, with pretty amethyst eyes and platinum hair in a pixie cut. _Utau…_ I thought. But I ignored it for the time being, and focused on her outfit. It was adorable, the shirt had braided straps, a gradient change from light brown to dark, a daisy on the lower left side, while she had long shorts on with a matching daisy on the cuff, and her shoes were tiny cinnamon wedges. She came from the argyle egg.

The next chara was pretty too. She had long silver hair and tiny black angel wings. Her features were darkly angelic. She wore a long, black dress of creped material, flowing like a Greek chiton. Her eyes were an odd mix of silver and black.

"Why did we have to be called early? You don't even need us yet." She growled.

The last egg had ankle-length aqua hair, down and strung with pearls. Her arms had fancy bangles and things, while she had a diadem of blue pearls and diamonds. She wore tiny sandal, and a light sea green dress that had a woven silver belt around her hips. Her eyes looked like the ocean, changing constantly.

"Don't be like that. I'm sure she had need of us." The little oceanic chara corrected gently.

"I know you are my Guardian Charas, but what are your names?" I asked curiously.

"My name is Naida." The little watery girl nodded.

"Melanda." The dark girl spat.

The other little chara cheered, "Helene!"

My little dark panther popped out, smoothly inserting, "Panthras!"

"Cool! So… what part of me do you represent?" I inquired.

Panthras answered first, "I represent your desire to be beautiful and graceful, with power at your hand to protect yourself and those you love."

"I'm your love of nature, water in particular, and your sweet and mothering personality. " Naida was next.

"Hah! I'm the darkness in you that wants to eradicate all your enemies, and be free to fly." Melanda snapped.

Helene replied, "I'm your girly side… the side that loves shopping and fashion. Also, I represent the you that wants to be a designer."

"Well, I guess that's that…" I sighed as I flopped back down.

My mom called me downstairs, where we ate homemade spaghetti and meatballs before I went up to my room, did homework, and then crashed to sleep.


End file.
